User blog:Fedora Lord Para 348/The True Power of Madoka
Alright, so Puella Magi Madoka Magica is my absolute favorite anime of all time and I love everything about it. It always excites me to know that Madoka soloes so many verses, but lately I've seen that some people get her power all wrong. So I'm here to debunk everything people think about her and get her true power straight. First off, let's debunk some Madoka wank. Which, fortunately, there is very little of. Madoka is omnipotent! Ayy lmaoooooooo But really though, do you know exactly how powerful omnipotence is? That means "All-Powerful" - which implies that the character cannot be made more or less powerful. And it also contradicts the existence of anyone else who could ever be at that level. An omnipotent cannot be harmed or beaten in any way. Madoka is not omnipotent, as she does not have control over literally everything. Especially considering that she has been touched in the physical realm and a tiny bit of her power has been taken before. Madoka is only nigh-omnipresent and Multiversal+. So it goes without saying that The Living Tribunal and The Player stomp her into next week. But I can't help it. I love this character. So let's look at the common things people downplay about her. Only her wish was Multiversal and it was a one-time thing! Lol no it wasn't. She's still been shown in a physical state (projected by her astral self) fighting off the wraiths in Rebellion. Plus, she has zero reason to go and still use her power today since witches don't exist anymore. Madoka is slow because Homura tagged her! Which she allowed to happen. Homura is Madoka's good friend, and Homura baited Madoka into it. It's not like she'd allow someone to just tag her like that in a real battle. Homura stole Madoka's powers! Actually no she didn't lol. Homura only stole a fraction of Madoka's power and even then it's shown that Madoka still can tap into this power as of the end of Rebellion. So this is a really stupid claim. Plus we have no idea how Homura actually did it, as it's completely ambiguous. So I don't see anyone else stealing her powers from her unless they've consistently shown to be able to do that. Madoka's attacks only target witches and her destructive capability is low! Really now? Because this GIF disagrees with you. Oh yeah? Well Madoka is only Universal or Multi-Universal at the most! In Puella Magi Homura Tamura, it's stated that there are an infinite amount of universes. And since Madoka erased all witches from existence, those are gone too. Combine that with the GIF above and you've got yourself a Multiversal Madoka ;) Madoka can still be killed by destroying her Soul Gem! Kind of a stupid thing to think because Madoka isn't even technically mortal anymore, and she's a concept. Destroying her Soul Gem would kill her physical manifestation which she can project, but it would do jack shit to Madoka at her core. If Madoka's so powerful, why didn't she just wish away entropy, huh? HUH?!? Mostly because Madoka's kind of naive, and because Urobuchi needed a way to make Rebellion a thing. I mean, if Superman's so powerful, why doesn't he just kill Lex Luthor? If Doctor Doom is so powerful, why hasn't he taken over the universe yet? Writing, a characters' goals, and a characters' power do not go hand-in-hand. So yeah, Madoka still curb-stomps Superman, Kirby, Archie Sonic, everyone in Dragon Ball Z even if Super is included, Arceus, and everyone who's ever been on Death Battle. Category:Blog posts